WITCHES IN LOVE
by 39medalla
Summary: En un universo de luz y tinieblas, donde no hay magia y los ángeles y demonios solo existen en los libros, dos adolecentes se aman como cualquier pareja, a diferencia de que una de ellas es una FUTANARI. ADVERTENCIAS: FUTANARI/LEMON.


WITCHES IN LOVE.

Padres de Bayonetta: Entonces estaré fuera!

Jeanne: ella se avergüenza en la escuela y no tenemos nada de privacidad en casa, pero nosotras ya tuvimos sexo una vez hace tiempo así que creo que es hora de hacerla mi amor…

Padres de Bayonetta: ¿Cierra bien la puerta, ok?

Bayonetta: OK! BYE BYE!

Jeanne: hoy tendremos la noche para nosotras solas! Final mente estoy sola con Bayonetta de nuevo…

Jeanne espiaba detrás de una pared viendo como los padres de Bayonetta le daban las instrucciones mientras se quedaba sola.

Jeanne: (he he Bayonetta está de buen humor! Me pregunto si vine demasiado temprano será mejor que espere un rato… Bayonetta dijo que tenía algunas cosas preparadas así que...)

Su conjunto de ropa era muy simple una sudadera y unos bloomers (calzones deportivos), se dirigió hasta una pastelería y compro, un pastel de vainilla y fresas el favorito de bayonetta, después volvió a la casa de Bayonetta.

Toco el timbre y una voz le pregunto:

Bayonetta: ¿hola quien podrá ser?

Jeanne: estoy aquí Bayonetta.

Bayonetta: ah, Bayonetta! Pasa!

Al abrir la puerto lo primero que Jeanne miro fue a Bayonetta en una micro falda que dejaba ver su ropa interior, con un top negro que apretaba sus pechos dejando ver su forma única, que era adornado con una blusa blanca.

Bayonetta: hola Jeanne.

Jeanne: ah! (quedando con la boca abierta) t… te ves genial! Realmente diferente! Me sorprendiste!

Bayonetta: he he! (Intentando tapar su ropa interior bajando mas la micro falda) me alegra que te guste pero creo que puede ser demasiado.

Jeanne: ¿¡por qué no te pones eso en nuestra próxima cita!

Bayonetta: ¡n… no podría hacer algo tan vergonzoso!

Jeanne: he he! Aquí tienes! Traje un poco de pastel!

Bayonetta: gra… gracias! Pero estoy tratando de perder algo de peso así que…

Jeanne: lo sé! es uno pequeño para decir bien hecho por esforzarte tanto hoy!

Bayonetta: oh! Bueno entonces probare un poco.

Jeanne: no deberías ir tan lejos como para no complacerte de vez en cuando! (lo siento Bayonetta se que te estás forzando pero me gusta con un poco de CARNE!)

Las dos se dirigieron a la sala y cuando Bayonetta encendió la televisión se sorprendió bastante en especial Jeanne al ver una escena porno de dos chicas, una de ellas futanari, rápidamente intento cambiar de canal pero el control no daba, la habitación se comenzó a llenar de gemidos como Bayonetta poco después se dio cuenta de que tenía el control al revés y después pudo a pagar la televisión, Jeanne en cambio simplemente dejo escapar una risita.

Bayonetta se voltio todavía avergonzado para poder ver a Jeanne y decirle:

Bayonetta: Jeanne ve tu primero a mi cuarto, ¿OK? Preparare algo de té.

Camino a la cocina meneando sus anchas caderas, que dejo ver sus bragas.

Jeanne: de acuerda.

Jeanne lanzo un suspiro de alegría y se sentó delante de la pequeña mesita para servirle un pedazo de pastel a Bayonetta. Poco después Bayonetta entro y se sentó al lado de ella:

Bayonetta: gracias por el pastel.

Jeanne en vez de comer su pastel se empeño en ver el hermoso cuerpo de Bayonetta, y su ropa atrevida que dejaba volar la memoria de Jeanne al pasado;

Jeanne: (adoro ese femenino cuerpo que ella siempre ha tenido)

Bayonetta tomo un pedazo de pastel y cuando estuvo a punto de probarlo, la mente de Jeanne volvió en aquel momento en que ella abrió su boca por primera vez y le practico sexo oral.

Jeanne: (wow… lucen tan suaves no…no puedo esperar más…) oye!

Bayonetta: ¿Qué pasa?

Jeanne: ¿tus padres estarán fuera por el día de hoy, verdad?

Con mucha timidez y sus mejillas sonrojadas ella le respondió:

Bayonetta: s…si…

Jeanne lentamente se acerco y coloco un suave beso en los labios de Bayonetta, que pronto se intensifico, pero poco después se separaron no por la falta de aire sino porque Jeanne le avía apretada fuertemente uno de sus pechos, para después tomar una de sus piernas y abrirlas, en cambio Bayonetta dejo escapar un pequeño "noo…" de vergüenza pero fue inútil a las caricias de Jeanne:

Jeanne: ¿hnm? ¿Qué es esto no traes brasier hoy?

Le dijo abriéndole más las piernas para poder comenzar a masturbarla:

Jeanne: y estas empapada, han estado esas pequeñas pantys mojadas toda la tarde.

Bayonetta: p… pero he estado esperando por esto desde hace tanto tiempo a… así que por favor se gentil conmigo esta noche.

Jeanne se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Bayonetta acariciándolo sobre el bloomers, Jeanne la voltio a ver directamente a los ojos y percibió un destello de lujuria y al mismo tiempo de amor.

Jeanne: ¡por favor chúpame!

Bayonetta se acerco al enorme miembro de Jeanne que palpitaba al sentir la mirada de Bayonetta al posarse sobre él:

Bayonetta: ¿has estado esperando por mí, no es así?

Le dijo al pene de Jeanne para después comenzar a saborearlo lambiendo primero la punta para después llevarse todo lo que pudo a la boca, saboreando el liquido pre seminal;

Jeanne: s… solo un poco más hondo…

Al oír eso Bayonetta engullo todo lo que pudo el pene de Bayonetta:

Jeanne: AHH! UHHH! B… BAYONETTA!

Bayonetta continúo probando aquel enorme manjar oyendo los piropos de Jeanne:

Jeanne: wow! Eres muy buena!

Bayonetta saco el miembro de Jeanne de su boca para poder tomar algo de aire pero aun seguía lamiendo como si fuera una piruleta, de repente Jeanne tomo sus pechos y con ellos envolvió su pene sacando un pequeño grito de asombro de Bayonetta, pero después ella comprendió lo que Jeanne asía y le sonrió, esta vez continuo masturbándola pero con sus pechos y en algunos momentos sacaba su lengua para lamer la punta de la cabeza del pene de Jeanne:

Bayonetta: ¿esto es agradable Jeanne?

Jeanne: es genial, vas a hacer que me venga…

Bayonetta: ¡eso está bien!

Jeanne: ¡n… no quiero sentir tu vagina primero Bayonetta!

Bayonetta se estremeció separándose de su pene, aunque ya no era virgen siempre sentía algo de miedo, algo que le gustaba mucho a Jeanne de ella:

Bayonetta: ¿a… así?

Jeanne: levanta un poco más tu trasero... ¡wow! ¡Incluso puedo ver tu culo!

Bayonetta: e… es un poco vergonzoso…

Bayonetta se avía puesto de cuclillas delante de Jeanne, sus pantys no avían sido retiradas simplemente se avían movido a un lado dándole una perfecta visión a Jeanne del hermoso coño de Bayonetta:

Jeanne: en verdad estas chorreando.

Bayonetta: ¡n…no digas eso!

Jeanne uso sus dedos para abrir los labios vaginales de Bayonetta antes de comenzar a penetrarla:

Jeanne: ¡o… ok! Voy a ponerlo adentro.

Bayonetta: si…

Jeanne entro de un solo golpe en Bayonetta lo cual saco un grito de placer de ambas, tomo sus caderas y comenzó a empujarla en un movimiento constante llenándolas de placer, excitación, alegría y amor. Jeanne la voltio para poder mirarla mejor, le lanzo una sonrisa y le dijo:

Jeanne: ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos por primera vez en el instituto, que derramaste tu copa sobre la directora, o cuando se te rompió la blusa frete a todos en el discurse?

Bayonetta: ¡basta deja de molestarme!

Jeanne: ¿o que tal aquella vez que en la clase de gimnasia que te mojaste la camisa y tus pechos se podían ver muy bien porque no llevabas brasier, o cuando te tropezaste en el comedor y dejaste caer tu bandeja sobre mi?

Bayonetta: ¡no basta detente!

Le grito Bayonetta mientras que de sus hermosos ojos salieron algunas lágrimas se tapo el rostro con ambas manos y en silencio sollozo, Jeanne le sonrió y la cargo hasta la cama sin dejar de follarla.

Jeanne noto que Bayonetta aun tenía cubierto el rostro y no dejaba de sollozar, la tomo de las muñecas y le dio un suave beso:

Jeanne: lo siento solo quería molestarte un poco, no quería lastimarte.

Esta vez Bayonetta estaba arriba en la posición "a caballo" mientras que Bayonetta cabalgaba a Jeanne, sus manos acariciaron su trasero dándose placer la una a la otra, de vez en cuando se besaban, o se decían palabras dulces, normalmente Jeanne acariciaba su trasero en especial su parte trasera introduciendo uno de sus dedos.

Bayonetta: no puedo dejar de empujar mis caderas, s… si sigues cogiéndome tan fuerte vas a… ¡vas a hacer que me venga!

Jeanne: !me voy a venir!

Y con un último esfuerzo las caderas de las dos se golpearon liberando una descarga de blanco y tibio esperma que lleno el vientre de Bayonetta asiéndola caer de espaldas sobre los pechos de Jeanne. En cambio Jeanne la movió al lado derecho de la cama y se voltio para ver la perfecta figura de Bayonetta le sonrió y decidió dormir para recuperar fuerzas para el próximo asalto.

FIN.


End file.
